


Amuleta

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, demony power of demonness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with a magic amulet, Felicity Smoak is abandoned by Team Arrow and taken in by the FBI where she meets Hellboy, Liz and Abe. Hellboy/Felicity Smoak</p><p>*Also on my fanfiction.net account: welcome2myparade*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity Smoak does some cool shit.
> 
> Link of the Day: Felicity Smoak - http://38.media.tumblr.com/66add0f35a436ccff16c4119ca16a8c9/tumblr_mvjbbwIKxV1r5fenlo1_250.gif

It all started in a the Starling Caves outside of town. Oliver had gotten a hint from Amanda Waller and, against Felicity and Sara's advice, decided to plunge head first into it.

"Why is Felicity here?" Diggle sounded annoyed but Felicity knew he was just protective. He was like the older brother she never wanted but ended up having.

"Good question." Sara muttered. She was all decked out in her Black Canary outfit as they walked up a separate trail that was normally never used to a cave that was government restricted. "She's the techie."

"Thank you, Lance." Felicity murmured under her breath, pushing past the hurt as she lugged her tablet up the mountain. Her shoulders felt a bit cold and she regretted wear the off the shoulder red sweater instead of one of her many, Doctor Who themed, warm sweaters.

"Felicity can't help us unless she's in the cave with us." Oliver explained.

"Fantastic." Sara said grumpily. Felicity dropped her gaze to the forestry trail.

"Well, do you want to know how to get to whatever's in there?" Oliver asked rhetorically, thoroughly annoyed now. After a moment of silence, he snorted, "Thought so."

"Hey!" Felicity cut in, lifting her free hand to point at an upcoming cave. "Is that it?" She figured it was it if she had to go by the "no crossing" line and government warnings.

"Yeah, that's it." He said. They crossed the "no crossing" line and walked up to the entrance of the looming cave. Her stomach bubbled uncomfortably. Something wasn't right, here."

"Felicity, go set up inside." Sara said loudly. "We'll be right in." She turned to Oliver angrily. Felicity eyed Diggle for a second before walking inside.

"What Sara?" She heard Oliver say loudly. "We need to get this done." She walked into the cave, no longer hearing her friends and paused mid step to admire the cave.

It was big, at least the size of a ballroom, and dark. Sharp rocks hung from the ceiling dropped water onto the damp ground. Giant rocks scattered the giant cave, some damp and some dry, as water dripped melodically.

Felicity found a dry rock and began to set up her stuff when she heard it: " _Felicity"._ The voice was soft, warm and feminine and Felicity found herself standing up, her machinery forgotten.

_"The rock. Push it. To the right."_ Felicity, in a trance, obeyed the voice's wishes and pushed over the rock to the right of her and she watched as the rock crumbled, and with it, the cave entrance.

"FELICITY!" Diggle, Oliver and Sara shouted immediately, torn from their conversation.

"Shit." Oliver swore, glaring at the rock filled entrance. "Felicity, are you okay?"

"Smoakie?" Diggle bellowed.

Felicity didn't hear them as she wandered into the cave, feeling the voice call to her.

" _Come Felicity. Come."_ The voice purred. It didn't take long until Felicity came unto a door, a heavy iron door with a golden knob. In golden words carved on it said:

_Cui fatum foret daemonium_

_Relictus ab iis, quae amat_

_Potens in viam suam_

_Qui dominatur in virtute esse Lilian_

At this Felicity paused. She couldn't read Latin goddamnit.

_"What are you waiting for? Open the door."_ The voice commanded. Felicity nearly crumbled at those words and reached down, twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

It was golden. The walls, the couches, the floor below her, even the high table in the middle of the room. On top of that table, on a bloody red pillow, sat a necklace.

" _Amulet_." The voice corrected.

-sat an amulet. It's chain was golden, like it, and wrapped tightly in more chains was a pure white gem of some kind that glowed mysteriously.

The voice didn't have to pick it up and Felicity reached down and scooped it into her palm...and then all she saw was light.

Flashes of red men, fiery women, guns, puppets flashed through her mind.

A red haired woman stroking a monkey like creature.

The beast in a tight embrace with a beautiful blonde woman.

Oliver shouting her name.

Diggle scrambling away in fear.

Light.

Darkness.

Fear.

Happiness.

Life.

Death.

And then she awoke, draped in a silent cloak of darkness. And she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity gets screwed over, Lucifer is pissed and Liz is awesome.
> 
> Link of the Day: Hellboy - http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_loma7rUexh1qgou2fo1_500.gif

Felicity woke up in a blanket of darkness. She saw nothing but felt everything: the slow beeps of the heart monitor next to her, the rich inhale of bubblegum, snapping of a rubber band.

She moaned.

"You're awake." A voice said. It was feminine and young sounding, Felicity put the girl at 16 or 17. "Thank god. Professor Broom and the doctors were worried you wouldn't wake up from whatever had you in a trance. I'm Liv."

Felicity stared at the endless darkness curiously. "Felicity. Can you turn on the lights?"

There was a beat of silence and Felicity frowned. Tilting her head to where Liz's voice had come, she asked, "Please turn on the lights? The darkness is unsettling."

"The lights are on." Liv said. "Can you-...can you open your eyes?" Felicity thought her eyes were open but she obeyed the girl's request. Still darkness greeted her like an old friend.

"Oh my god." Liz gasped quietly. "Your eyes..."

"What is it?" Felicity asked, worried by Liz's statement.

"They're silver. Not white, silver. No pupil at all. There's an outline of blue, maybe your original eye color but-" Liz was cut of by the door swinging open.

"Ms. Smoak, Elizabeth." A male voice, elderly, said warmly.

"Professor, she can't see!" Liz said in a panicked voice. Felicity reached up and touched her eyes. Her eyes...were white.

What had she done?

"Miss, can you see this?" A voice asked loudly. Felicity focussed towards the voice. It was new, loud and male. It was deeper than Liz's and the "Professor's" but not as deep as Diggs.

"Miss?" The Professor said gently, pressing his hand on her shoulder. In reaction, she reached up and gripped his wrist, and then she saw life.

She saw herself, her hair messy and dark brown once more, laying flatly on a cot looking gray and wide eyed. She saw a middle aged man with flat brown hair and brown eyes shining a light in one of her eyes. She saw a young girl behind her with long dark hair wearing a black sweater and jeans. And she saw her eyes, pure white eyes with only blue separating the iris and pupil from the outer eye.

She released the Professor and was sent back to the darkness.

* * *

_-Dream-_

_She dreamt of dark skies and rivers drowning in blood. Blackened forests stood strong next to the rivers and next to the forests stood two people, a man and a woman._

_The woman's hair was like blood, dripping red down her flawless shoulders. Her eyes were pale and golden in the red light of the sun. She wore black everything: black shirt, black jeans, black high heels, black choker._

_The man was taller than the woman with strong, broad shoulders and silver hair that fell down his waist in rivulets. His skin was darker than the woman's and tattoos littered his muscular forearms and chest. He too wore black: black vest, black jeans, black boots, black necklace._

_"She's blind." The man said in a low, angry voice. The woman didn't flinch, even as the man turned threateningly at her. "My daughter-!"_

_"And my goddaughter." The woman murmured. "I am sorry, Lucifer." He huffed loudly and turned away. The woman frowned. "But she's been found...and she's close to... **him**."_

_"Shut up, Lilian." Lucifer grumbled loudly but his eyes softened. His eyes were white. Pure white with a line of green separating the iris_ _. "Donna must know."_

_Lilian scoffed loudly. "The human you took as a bride and abandoned."_

_"Don't make me kill you."_

_Lilian frowned suddenly, looking alert. "She's here. I feel her energy, my necklace." Lilian's eyes widened. "She can see us!"_

_-Dream End-_

* * *

Felicity gasped loudly as she woke up, the dark smell of cigar smoke infiltrating her senses. She jerked up into a sitting position, chest heaving, as she gripped her blanket tightly in her hands.

"Oh." A gruff, angry sounding, _there_ voice said loudly. "You're up. Great. Father'll be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hellboy and Felicity meet, Doctor Jones is a douche and Professor Broom is just chillin'.
> 
> Link of the Day: My Fancast for Liz Sherman - http://38.media.tumblr.com/ce769eb526f1d1919944fcd24f79c65e/tumblr_inline_mkbzrsCcUY1qz4rgp.gif

She was tiny compared to Hellboy.

Literally, she was tiny and thin with a mop of dark brown hair surrounding her slim, pretty face. He hadn't seen her eyes yet but had heard what Liv had said: pure white except for the blue that separated the whites from the iris.

He still didn't know who she was, even after he'd said something to her after she woke up the first time. Seconds after he spoke, she fell unconscious again. She did that three times during the night.

The woman groaned.

Hellboy stilled, waiting for her to say something. She didn't for a second, she just sniffed, blinking open her white eyes. "Is someone smoking?" The woman wondered.

Hellboy cursed in his head and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, that's me. Hellboy. Or Red. Liz calls me Red." He knew he was babbling and he grimaced.

"Yeah, she chews bubblegum." The woman commented. Her eyes widened, still staring ahead, as she took a sharp intake of breath. "As in "The Hellboy"? The superhero? Bright red, really muscular looking guy? Tail? Horns? Or cut of horns? Shaved off? I mean, it's kinda strange you would shave off your horns, I'm sure they look really cool. Not as if I'm judging you for shaving off your horns! I mean, it's cute that you would shave off something that means something to you to fit in. Not that I'm calling you cute; you're not cute, you're more of a ruggedly handsome sort of...3...2...1...sorry."

Hellboy choked back a laugh at her long babble. "It's fine. It's nice not being called a freak of nature."

"You're a freak of nature?" She actually sounded bewildered. "But, you've saved lives!"

"Not everyone believes that." Hellboy replied. "I'm scary looking, not ruggedly handsome." He couldn't help but feel extremely proud when her pale cheeks flushed red.

"Y-Yeah, sorry," She stuttered, "I'm a babbler. I get all worked up on metahumans, mutants and you." Hellboy blinked and she quickly realized what she said. "Not that I would ever be on you." She said quickly. "Ah, god, brain to mouth filter is officially gone."

"Oh," Hellboy chuckled, "It's gonna be fun to have you around. I should probably call Dad and the Doc. They'll want to see you." He sat up, leaned over and pressed the call button.

"Dad?" She repeated.

"Professor Broom." He replied.

She sunk into her pillows. "You mean the Professor that I accidentally did...whatever I did?"

"That doesn't make sense." Hellboy pointed out.

"You don't make any sense." She sulked.

"He never does." Professor Broom commented as he and Doctor Jones walked in. "Good morning Ms. Smoak. I do hope you're here to stay with us."

"Stay with us?" Ms. Smoak frowned.

"Yes, you've given us all quite a scare." Doctor Jones edged carefully around Hellboy and leaned over to examine her eyes. "Waking up for barely a second before falling unconscious once more. You are quite a conundrum."

"Um, thanks? I guess?" Ms. Smoak frowned. She jumped when he shined a light in her right eye. Without batting an eye, she brought her hands up and pushed on his shoulders, pushing him back a few steps.

"I'm guessing light doesn't feel good on her eye." Jones guessed, looking over at Professor Broom.

"No, you just snuck up on me." Ms. Smoak glared towards his general direction. "Not cool."

"My apologies." Jones didn't sound too apologetic. "Does anything hurt?"

"No." Ms. Smoak replied, shaking her head. "I feel fine." Jones frowned.

"Your eyes don't hurt?" He asked as he went towards her again. Hellboy glared at him, watching the certified doctor as he snuck towards her bedside.

"No and stop sneaking up on me." Ms. Smoak replied. "I feel fine, if not for the fact that I'm blind." She paused, pursing her lips. "Is my hair brown again?"

"Um, yes?" Jones said in confusion.

"Goddammit." She whispered.

"If you feel fine then, perhaps we can take you to your room?" Professor Broom offered with a warm smile. "You'll be sharing with Liz if that's alright."

"That's fine." She replied. "Can she help me dye my hair back to blonde? Also, um, sorry for the whole...whatever I did." She bit her lip.

"It's perfectly fine." Professor Broom smiled. "Everyone's done something to me over the years. Abe has almost drowned me several times; Liz burnt off my mustache and Hellboy threw me through a window when he was five."

Her eyes widened. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Red." She said. "I'm Felicity by the way."

"Good, you both know each other's names." Professor Broom said. "Ms. Smoak, can you walk? Because if not, I'm sure Hellboy can help you to your room.''

"Psh," Felicity scoffed, "Of course I can walk." She swung her legs over the bed, stood up...and her legs crumpled. "Nevermind." She squeaked from the ground.

Hellboy was the first to help her up, grabbing her by the waist and gently swinging her into his arms. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Peachy." She groaned, one arm around his neck and the other on his chest. "You are really muscular, aren't you?" Her cheeks flushed.

"Professor.." Jones complained.

"She's fine and if she starts feeling in pain, then we'll send for you." Professor Broom said to him. "Hellboy, coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Hellboy grunted and followed his father out the door, Felicity in his arms, staring at nothing and everything at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hellboy and Felicity become besties.
> 
> Link of the Day - Felicity's eyes: http://www.eyecoloredcontacts.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Whiteout-or-all-white-full-eye-white-contacts.jpg

Felicity had counted to 100 twenty times, but still, she was bored. It sucked being blind. There was nothing to do but lay on this uncomfortable bed, she couldn't see and it was just boring.

She sighed for the 12th time this night. Upside, though, was that Liz had dyed her hair back to blonde. No more brunette Felicity. Liz was reading to her, of course, but Felicity knew the girl was getting tired.

Liz's voice sounded strained for some reason and Felicity heard clicking. "Do you have somewhere to go?" She asked her. "You sound tense."

Liz answered after a second. "I need to go sign papers. I'm leaving next week."

"Ah." Felicity nodded. She would miss her. Liz was a sweet kid. "Then go."

"But what about you?" Liz retorted. "What will you do?"

"Sit here." Felicity replied. "Think."

"Oh, I'll bring you to Hellboy!" Liz declared. Felicity could almost see the grin on her face. Suddenly, Liz's hot hand were on Felicity's bare shoulders and she heaved Felicity up. Felicity gripped her shirt as Liz led her out the room and down a hall. "I think Red likes you, Liss."

"What?" Felicity spluttered. "No he doesn't."

"He so does." Liz beamed. "Hey, you mind?" She asked, as they pulled to a stop. Felicity heard a screech as a door began to open. "Watch your step, Liss."

She did as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Red." Liz said cheerfully. "I'm leaving Felicity with you." She gently brought Felicity down a few steps. "Bye!" Liz was gone in a few seconds and Felicity was left alone in darkness. She took a few steps forward and collided with Hellboy's chest.

She stumbled back and felt a warm, large hand wrap around her waist. "Woah, you okay?"

"Yeah," She rubbed her nose. "You're just really hard." ... "I-I mean your chest is r-really hard! Muscular hard! Oh my god...3...2...1..."

Hellboy chortled. "You want something to drink. I've got beer, whiskey, Pepsi, Coke-"

"Red wine?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Sorry." Hellboy said apologetically. "Here, you want to sit down?" Felicity nodded and was led up three stairs and he lifted her onto a soft bed. "Careful about Duke."

"Duke?" Felicity wondered. She jumped when a tiny feline gracefully landed in her lap. "Duke." She muttered. "Duke is a cat. Hellboy is a cat person."

"Yeah." Hellboy said sheepishly. "Babe and Ruth are right behind you. Sophia and Niles are eating. Coco, Juniper and Snowball are drinking some water and Daredevil is on the table being lazy."

"You named your cat Daredevil?" Felicity grinned, unseeing eyes looking at his general area. "You have no idea how happy that makes me sound. Roy thought you were a dog person."

"Roy?" Hellboy asked. Felicity heard the sound of weights or something being lifted and she felt her heart crumble. "Who's Roy?"

HB POV

As soon as he said it, he knew it was a stupid thing to say. Felicity's face dropped, unseeing eyes dropped to her lap and her blonde curls fell in her eyes.

"He was one of my friends." Felicity's voice sounded thick. "He was obsessed with you. Thought you were so cool."

"I am so cool." Hellboy snarked, attempting to get a smile on her lips. It worked - for the most part. Her lips tugged upwards.

"I'm never going to see my friends again, am I?" Felicity asked after a quiet minute. Hellboy set down his weights uneasily. She probably wouldn't after the thing she did to his Father but what could he say? Nope, you're stuck me and Abe and Liz til you're dead or you can see!

"I'll take that as a no." Felicity ran a hand through her blonde hair. Hellboy couldn't help but feel as his heart with being crushed. For some odd reason, Felicity made his feel...alive. He hated to see her sad and felt overwhelming joy when she was happy.

It was a strange and wonderful feeling and he couldn't help but want to feel more.

"I'm sorry, Felicity." Hellboy said quietly.

"Thanks Hellboy." Felicity looked up at him weakly. "Um...so what were you doing before Liz dropped me off?"

"Debating whether or not sneak off." Hellboy replied, dropping the other weight with a thud. She jumped. "Wanna come with?"

"I...can we do that?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Hellboy tugged on a black shirt and his trenchcoat before walking over to Felicity and curling his much bigger hand around her petite one. "What's that new saying? You only live once?"

She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Big Belly Burger is eaten.
> 
> Link of the Day: Abe Sapien - http://49.media.tumblr.com/ec0e6a251f77e03c30a1d3cc6d30c827/tumblr_n67o66IKmx1rekkpmo1_500.gif

Felicity stepped in front of the cashier, smiling slightly as she tapped her stick on the ground. She had black glasses covering her eyes and she was now wearing a pair of jeans, a loose t-shirt, an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers.

"How can I help you?" The Big Belly Burger cashier asked.

"Hi." Felicity said. "Can I have a double BellyBurger with extra Special Sause, three deluxe BellyBurgers, four BellyFries, a Medium Chocolate shake and an extra large soda?"

"Yep, that'll be $40.70." The cashier replied. She handed him a fifty. "Would you like a BellyBag, ma'am?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." She said. She took the offered extra large cup and heard footsteps coming along the side of the table.

"Here's your change, ma'am." She took the change and dumped it into the tip jar. "I-uh-thank you." She smiled towards his general direction as she felt someone clear their throat.

"Ma'am, do you need help with your soda?" The voice was feminine, tall, and low in pitch. There was a slight stutter on her r's and m's but otherwise she seemed perfectly normal.

"Yes please." Felicity found herself being brought to a soda dispenser and she handed the cup to the woman. "BellyDew, if you would."

"Right." After a few seconds of soda being dispensed, Felicity felt it being put in her hand. "Ah, your food's done. I can help you bring it out if you want?"

"No, that's alright." Felicity waved her off. "Just give me a drink carrier." A drink carrier and huge bag was placed in Felicity's hands and she left the local Big Belly Burger to go to Hellboy and her's stopping point.

It was a bench in a quiet, rundown park. Felicity sat down and after a few seconds, felt someone drop next to her. One heavily muscled arm slung around her shoulder and the other took the extra large pop.

"Thanks, princess." Red chuckled. He began to dig through one of the bags. "Why'd you get three deluxe burgers?"

"What?" Felicity retorted, taking her fries and shoving three in her mouth. "Too much for you?"

He snorted. "Never. I've eaten ten Big Macs. In a row."

"Impressive." Felicity smirked, sipping her malt. "So, uh, what's going on with Liz? Why's she leaving?" She heard chewing stop and frowned towards his general direction.

"She's leaving again?" He sounded heartbroken and Felicity felt bad for mentioning again. "This is the 12th time this has happened."

"Sorry." Felicity said quietly. "Why does she always leave?"

"Because she wants to be normal." Hellboy replied. "Not a freak like us."

Felicity wrinkled her nose and shoved two fries in her mouth. "Us?"

"Me an' Abe. Not you." Hellboy said quickly. "She wants to have an apple pie life. You know, the whole marry-have kids-grow old- sort of deal. She can't really though because of the fire thing."

"She controls fire?" Felicity said in interest. "Like - what? - a metahuman?"

"Metahuman?" Hellboy repeated. "Those are the weirdos up in Central City, right? Like the Streak?"

"Actually he goes by the Flash now." Felicity corrected. Hellboy snorted and Felicity heard him take a bite of his food. "But, yeah, like the Flash. So is she one?"

"That whole metahuman thing happened a while ago but Liz? She's been like this since she was 11. She burned down her entire city block. Poor kid."

"Oh, geez, Liz." Felicity frowned. "I've gotta give her a hug now." She heard her new friend snort loud and slurp some of the BellyDew. "We should bake her a goodbye cake. Chocolate. Definitely chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate."

"She likes vanilla better." Hellboy replied.

Felicity wrinkled her nose and looked over at him. "Now, Red, that's just weird."

HB POV

Unsurprisingly, we were caught ten minutes later. Felicity had finished her burger and fries and was halfway through her malt when Clay, Mannings and a few others arrived.

"Ms. Smoak," Mannings gave me an evil look, "Hellboy," He hissed hatefully, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a brain freeze." Felicity grimaced.

"Eating a burger." Hellboy retorted, tossing one to Clay. "Felicity thought I could eat three, Clay."

"You are getting a little tubby there, HB." Clay snorted

"Are you sure I'm the one blind?" Felicity muttered. "Because he feels pretty hard to me."

...

...

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Felicity said quickly, smacking his chest with one hand. "I swear to God!"

"C'mon, guys." Clay shook his head. "Let's just go." Hellboy finished off his burger and tossed the bag to Mannings who caught it angrily. He took Felicity by the shoulder gently and began to show her the way to the car.

"Why can't I just keep my stupid mouth shut?" She bemoaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver is worried, Sara is stressed and Barry is helpful.
> 
> Link of the Day: Oliver Queen -http://33.media.tumblr.com/3ed68aeda1c86cfc4fa7a93ad689a4cb/tumblr_inline_nn37a1y5Fb1qkzm0i_500.gif

"How did you lose Felicity?" Oliver didn't look over at Barry, decked out in his green Arrow outfit, with a dark look on his face. Even Barry, who was extremely oblivious, could see he was angry and hurt and prepared to hunt down the people who took Felicity.

"We, Sara and Dig were talking and she went to set up...then rocks began to fall in front of the cave. We called for her but she didn't answer. Twenty minutes later the FBI was parked in front of the cave. We had to leave, Barry. We had to leave Felicity." Oliver's face twisted in dismay.

"Well.." Barry dropped his shoulders. "We'll find her. I swear it."

There was a crackle of static in Oliver's ear and he turned away, pressing a finger to the comm. "Sara, what is it?"

"Felicity was spotted in New York." Barry sped in front of Oliver, eyes wide with excitement. "She was at the Big Belly there. Ordered four burgers, one double and three deluxe, four fries, an extra large soda and malt." Sara said quickly.

"Oliver." Dig said through the comm, voice thick with pain. "She's blind."

"What?" Barry and Oliver looked at each other.

"She was wearing black glasses and had a walking stick." Sara said quietly.

"She's blind." Roy whispered thickly. "We need to get her back."

"Yeah, we really do." Oliver muttered. "I'm coming back to the lair. Arrow out." He turned off his comm and looked over at Barry. "I don't suppose you and your team can head out to New York just to check it out?"

Barry nodded. "I can leave the busting to the cops for awhile. Maybe call in a favor from Snart. He owes me."

"Thank you Barry." Oliver said in relief.

"Yeah, of course, Oliver." Barry nodded, then a mischievous look appeared on his face. "Why wouldn't I go? Maybe I'll get a sneak of Hellboy."

"Alright, Barry said he and his team would look around New York." Oliver threw down his hood and set down his bow and walked quickly towards Sara and the computer. ''Let's see it."

"Sure him the later video." Dig said quietly. Sara nodded and her fingers flicked over the keyboard.

"Later video?" Oliver questioned.

Sara just pulled up a video. It was crappy and there was no audio but Oliver saw Felicity walk up to a grungy looking bench.

Her hair looked newly dyed and was tossed into a bun. She wore a pair of black glasses, a sweatshirt and jeans and she was carrying Big Belly Burger. A few seconds after she sat down, a shadow crossed the video and suddenly there was a red, humanoid shape by her.

He was tall, bright red and muscular, with shaved down horns and a long tale. One arm was stone and the other looked like it could wrap around her neck tightly and suffocate her. He wore a long coat, huge boots, a tight black t-shirt.

He said something to her. Felicity lifted her face up towards him and smiled, offering the soda to him. He took it, dropped down and wrapped one around her shoulder.

Then the screen went black.

"The problem I uploaded found her within two minutes after you shut off your comm." Sara informed him, frowning at the still picture of Felicity lifting her head up to smile at Hellboy.

"She better get me an autograph." Roy grumbled as he slammed his fist into the punching bag.

Oliver glared at him. "How soon do you think can get her back?"

Sara gave a hopeless shrug. "I don't know, Ollie. I really don't know.

"You can't kill him." Lucifer glanced over at Lilith with a deep frown. They were in Starling City, California and had overheard the Arrow and the Flash's conversation.

"Why not?" The King of Hell demanded with an angry and childish pout. "Anung Un Rama is her true mate. This Oliver should not be going near her."

"True." Lilith nodded. "But when you two meet and she finds out you were the one to kill him-"

"She will hate me." Lucifer sighed. "Understood. Now, how much longer will she be blind?"

"As soon as she understands her destiny, she will see the light." Lilith said wisely. "At least, that's what Oracle told me."

"She doesn't know of Hell, demons or myself," Lucifer retorted. "How will she understand?"

Lilith turned to him, eyes turning into a watery black. Her hair seemed to become alive, strands glowing scarlet and dripping next her chest and back like unforgiving blood. "Then it seems it is time to visit her, my lord." She whispered in an airy voice.

Darkness enveloped her as twisted, wrapping her up tightly. Then she was gone, leaving the King of Hell alone with only his thoughts as company.

"Maybe it is time." Lucifer said quietly. He cast a vacant look at the streets of Starling City and disappeared in a flash of black and red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hellboy protects Felicity.
> 
> Link of the Day: Lucifer - http://33.media.tumblr.com/1dc6336edf62d16bd2d0d6de82fe7ceb/tumblr_ney41r8VsL1rc13aso2_500.gif

Felicity felt a shiver run down her back as she buried her head into her pillow. Unreasonable fear split into her chest and she practically shook. She was alone. When she and Hellboy were brought back (see: dragged back) they found out that after Liz filed out her paperwork, she was allowed to leave right away.

And she left.

Felicity trembled again, tears spiking in the corner of her eyes. Why did she feel like this? Why did she feel like the darkness was going to suck her up, chew her, and spit her out? She sat up quickly when she heard a loud clunking noise.

"W-Who's there?" She trembled, fear latching it's cold fingers onto her heart.

No answer.

Felicity wrapped her arms around and suddenly she very much wanted Hellboy. Even the little time they had spent together, he made her feel more safe and more loved than Cooper or even Oliver had made her.

She took a wary step off her bed, the cold floor driving up her joints, and slowly began to make it across her room. She only bumped into a doorframe once. (Or twice)

Once she got out of the hallway, she tried to remember which way Liz had shown. She ran her hand along the wall and waited began to walk down the hall. The only sound she heard were her footsteps.

"Hello." She jumped as she walked into a random door and heard a cool yet warm voice. "You must be Felicity. Red has told me much about you."

Felicity cocked her head to the side and started to walk forward.

"Wait!" The voice said quickly. "There are a set of stairs. Here, allow me to help you." She felt slim, cold fingers wrap around her upper arm and lead her up three stairs. "Would you like something to drink? I was just opening a bottle of red wine. Red is more of a heavy beer drinker but I enjoy a good glass of Pinot noir."

"I'd love a glass." Felicity beamed at the man. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"Abraham Sapien, at your service." There were the sound of wine pouring into a glass. "I am species Icthyo sapiens."

"I'm sorry, Abraham." Felicity said apologetically. "But I've never heard of Icthyo sapiens."

"That's alright." Abraham slid her a glass and Felicity took it. "It is a humanoid amphibious that I come from. My first home is a mystery."

"How long have you been apart of..." Felicity waved a hand, "-this?"

"Many years." Abraham said gently. "I hear Red has been keeping you company."

"Uh, yeah." Felicity nodded. "Actually, I'm looking for him."

"At this time of night?" Abraham questioned.

"Yeah..I don't know.." Felicity sighed. "I just didn't feel safe in that room without Liz and...I feel safe with Hellboy. Also, is his name really Hellboy? I feel rude when I call him that."

"That's why he prefers Red." Abraham replied. "The wine good?"

Felicity down the last drops of her wine. "Delicious. Do you think-?"

"I could take you to Red's room?" Abraham finished. "Of course. He's probably up keeping an eye on Liz anyways. Has these TVs hooked up so he can make sure nothing happens to her."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Felicity murmured.

"Thanks, Abraham.'' Felicity patted her new friend's shoulder as he left her in front of Hellboy's open door. "Maybe we can drink wine tomorrow night."

Abraham chuckled. "Sounds like a plan, and please, call me Abe."

She heard him walk off as she hesitantly stepped over the door and hesitantly walked in. "Hey Re-" She was cut off by the floor dropping off from her feet. She stumbled and braced herself for the fall but was caught by two muscular arms, one pure stone.

Automatically, she wrapped her fingers around the stone arm. "You okay?" Hellboy tugged his arm from her fingers.

"Yeah, sorry to bothe-" Felicity started.

"No." A calm voice said from the corner of the room. She heard the door slam shut. "This - this is good." Hellboy curved his body so she was covered from the unknown person. "Hello Felicity."

Felicity put her hands on Hellboy's back, trembling. That unnatural feeling was back and she felt the urge to cry again. She buried her nose into his back.

"Stop hurting her." Hellboy snapped. "I already told you I'm not going-"

"To bring the apocalypse upon the earth; blah blah blah, I know Anung." The voice scoffed. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"She's-" Hellboy started angrily.

"My daughter." Felicity suddenly heard it. The low tilt in the voice, the annoyed vibration, the slight drawl. This was her father. Luthor Smoak.

"Dad." Felicity whispered. She lifted her head but refused to release Hellboy.

"Your daug- Shit." Hellboy hissed. "Fuck."

"Hellboy-" Felicity said warily. There was a cock of a gun and Felicity froze, gripping him tighter as if that was possible. "Hellboy." She whispered.

"Put the gun down, Anung. I've just come to speak with you two." Luthor Smoak said in annoyance.

"In your dreams, Lucifer." Hellboy retorted.

"Lucifer?" Felicity repeated. "As in Lucifer the devil, Lucifer?"

"Yeah." Hellboy muttered back towards her. "He's a dick."

"I just wanted to see if she is well, Anung Un Rama." Lucifer sad, irritation heavy in his voice. "I did not come to fight or get shot at."

"Well, you can see very well she's perfectly fine." Hellboy snarled. "Now leave."

There was a long silence and then, "Felicity?"

"Leave." Felicity croaked. There was a silence then Hellboy gave a sharp exhale, a low hiss if you would. Felicity tightened her grip on his back, trembling. She felt him twist and gather her in his arms.

"He's gone, Liss." Hellboy said lowly, gently cradling her. "Okay...okay? He's gone."

She didn't know why she was crying but she was and Hellboy was there and he was there. No one had ever been completely there for her. After her father left them, her mother always ditched Felicity for liquor and men; her best friend from high school, Lily, had always ditched her for her new boy toys; Cooper left her to be dumped in jail, even Oliver left her for Sara.

But Hellboy was there, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and Felicity felt like, if Hellboy and Abraham and Dr. Broom and Liz were there, then maybe, just maybe, she could live blind in this super secret agency.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dreams are mentioned.
> 
> Link of the Day: Donna Smoak - http://49.media.tumblr.com/6df42e1bf1c008b986e3b4609a28deb9/tumblr_nxooyy2DM91ubszlfo2_500.gif

She dreamt of her mother that night. Her mother, beautiful Donna Smoak with her golden hair and crystal eyes and thin waistline and sassy personality, and her many fathers.

There was her first father, Luthor Smoak, with his short dark hair and blue eyes that sparkled like crystal when he spun stories for Felicity and twirled Donna around their living room, laughing hysterically when Felicity and their mutt dog, Jonas, joined in.

Then there was Marcus the Musician. Suave Marcus with fancy clothes and silver-blonde hair and a guitar swung over his shoulder, always poking playfully at Felicity's sides, and dipping Donna in for a kiss. He left three months after meeting Felicity and never returned.

Can't forget about James the Biker. James with his muscle shirts and black leather and greasy blonde hair that he shoved underneath a black helmet. James who took Felicity for rides and taught her how to ride and introduced her to her mentor, Daniel the Hacker, and wrapped Donna in a warm embrace, chuckling when Felicity accidentally forgot to use a filter around he and his boys.

Or even Micky the Douche. Micky the Beater. Micky the Drunk. Micky who shattered a beer bottle over Donna's head and attempted to sexually assault Felicity. Micky who was ripped away from their lives and slaughtered by the the Riders of Hell. Micky who screamed while being run over and over again, who listened to growls: Never go by them. I'll kill you. Donna is mine.

James was the last, of course. He was truly in love with Donna, not just her pretty face but her sassy quips and the quiet love she gave Felicity. He loved Felicity too and it showed.

But she dreamt of her mother's sobs as her father stalked out. She dreamt of Marcus' low voice: you'll ruin her, Donna, you'll ruin her. She dreamt of the sounds of a bike, slowly driving away. She dreamt of Micky slamming Felicity into a wall: you need to learn respect, little girl.

Then, out of the bitter memories, she heard it...him.

"That;s me. Hellboy. Or Red. Liz calls me Red."

"I'm scary, not ruggedly handsome."

"Debating whether or not to sneak out. Wanna come with?"

"What's that new saying? You only live once?"

"Thanks princess. Why'd you get three deluxe burgers?"

"I've eaten 10 Big Macs. In a row."

"Me an' Abe. Not you."

"He's gone, Liss. Okay...okay? He's gone."

Felicity slept and dreamt of shaved horns, sharp wit and red skin.

Hellboy was thankful she stopped trembling after ten minutes of sleeping. He didn't want to rouse her so he slipped her into his bed, curled around him. Duke sent him a sassy cat look and jumped down onto the bed to curl around her fingers after she stopped shaking.

Fuck, was she beautiful. It didn't matter that she was blind (fuck no it didn't). All that mattered was that someone actually wanted him, even if it was just as a protector and/or comforter.

He wore his shirt to bed. He wasn't about to make assumptions, but she only wore a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top. Her other hand was used to flatten on the broad of his chest and she murmured against him.

He offhandedly wondered what it would be like to be hers. Her boyfriend, her protector, the one she ran to when someone hurt her. He decided he would like that to much.

"Red?" Abe was in the doorway, ridges that could technically be his eyebrows raised. "It's 2:23."

"Awesome." Hellboy croaked. His voice was worn from shouting at Lucifer. "What do you want?" Abe shook his head and nodded down at Felicity. "What?" Hellboy asked defensively.

"Nothing." Abe replied, the side of his lips quirking up. "Nothing at all. Goodnight." Hellboy watched suspiciously as Abe walked up, his footsteps echoing.

After ten minutes of laying like that, he figured he should probably bring Felicity back to her bed. So he stood up and carefully scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity gets a new pet and Lucifer is a protective dad.
> 
> Link of the Day: Lillith - http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lje9pqBh041qavsh3o1_500.gif

"Good morning, Felicity." Felicity stared in Abraham's general direction and gave a half smile. "Red has a surprise for you." There was a loud snort to the left and she swivelled her sights and cocked her head to the side.

"A surprise?" Felicity asked Hellboy. "Should I be worried?" There was a low bark and suddenly Hellboy had deposited a squirming ball of fur into her arms. Her sightless eyes widened.

"Lucifer left this little fuck last night." Felicity blinked as two sets of tongues lapped up her neck and face. Hellboy continued without missing a beat, "It's a Hellhound. Two heads, one body. Incredibly dangerous."

Felicity nuzzled the puppy against her. It barked happily against her. "Awww." She cooed. "Thanks Dad. What should I name him?"

"EXTREMELY DANGEROUS."

"How about Cerberus?" Felicity wondered. She gave a nod. "Yeah, that's a good name." She decided.

"EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!"

"Isn't he sweet?" Felicity cooed. "What do Hellhounds eat?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Let's get you a steak." She said to Cerberus who gave another happy bark and licked up her chin. Hellboy shook his head and scowled at the black hound.

It was small but bigger than two of Felicity's hands, and it looked similar to a Great Dane-Rottweiler mix. Instead of brown or even blue eyes, though, it had bright red eyes that flashed black every once in a while. Both heads had a long, slippery, pink tongue and sharp white teeth and a collar was around both heads.

Hellboy leaned against the table and watched the two heads fight over a raw steak. Felicity had set them on the ground and was grinning.

"He's trying to buy you, you know." Hellboy muttered.

She flashed white eyes at him. "I know."

"You're gonna let him?" He asked incredulously.

She paused, licking her lips. Hellboy watched the movement fervently. "I overreacted last night." She said softly. "Maybe all Dad needs is forgiveness."

"Or maybe he's gonna end up killing someone because he's a fucking psychopath." Hellboy retorted. "I know he's your dad, Felicity, but he also is the devil." Felicity turned away from him and scooped up Cerberus. "Liss." He said quietly.

"Hellboy, Abraham Sapien and Felicity Smoak to the meeting room," The Intercom said after a few seconds of static. "I repeat, Hellboy, Abraham Sapien and Felicity Smoak to the meeting room."

This surprised Cerberus as he jumped off from Felicity's arms and literally grew til he was the size of a lion, fur bristling and eyes glowing white.

Felicity shrieked and Cerberus spun towards Abe, spittle dripping from his jowls. Hellboy brought his gun out, cocked it and pointed it at Cerberus.

"Stop!" Felicity shrieked, diving towards Cerberus. The Hellhound turned too her and caught her with his giant head. "I can see. Oh God! I can see!" She buried her nose into the hound's fur and hugged it tightly.

* * *

"Hey, boss." Lucifer stopped grinning when his Knights of Hell strode into the Throneroom of Hades. The one who'd spoken was Asrael himself. "Who's the gorgeous girl?"

"That's the King's child, you nimrod." Gladys sighed. Her sister, Elisse, gave a strangled laugh and tossed shiny red hair over her shoulder.

"Oh." Asrael muttered. "My apologies, my lord." Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned into his chair.

"Did you find what I asked you to?" Lucifer asked coldly.

"Yes, we did." Vene said in a low rasping voice. Elisse threw out her hand and a soul flew from her ring and onto the floor before him. It manifested into a familiar eye-patched man.

Slade Wilson blinked in confusion and looked around at the fiery room around him. He eyed the cold and black eyed behind him and looked up at the icy blonde sitting on the throne.

"Slade Joseph Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke." Lucifer said in disgust. "You have been brought to the Throne of Hell to be accounted for your sins."

"My sins?" Slade spat. "For avenging the woman I love?"

"For creating destruction and chaos and threatening my child." Lucifer retorted.

"Child?" Slade asked. "What child?"

"Felicity Meghan Smoak." Lucifer said lowly. "The heir of Hell and beloved of the Great Warrior of the Realm Other." Slade looked shocked. "You struck fear into her heart, fear that should never had entered. My child was to live a quiet, simple life until it would be time for her to meet her beloved and take the Throne. You took that from her." A disgusted look slid on his face. "And for that, you will suffer."

Lucifer reached out his hand and Slade's eyes turned black. His skin began to pale maniacally, blood began to pour from his lips and nose. He shook as fire ran through his veins. The ground underneath him trembled before collapsing. Slade fell fell fell into Hell, never to be seen again.

Lucifer exhaled sharply and grimaced at a sharp pain in his chest.

"My lord Lucifer?" The only Once-Human Knight, Jared, stepped forward, eyeing the floor warily. Lucifer shook his head at the Knight.

"Asrael, Jared. I want you to go and guard my daughter. Become apart of this "government order" or something, just make sure she does not die." Lucifer gritted his teeth. "Gladys, Vene, go watch over this Team Arrow and Team Flash. Elisse," He looked at her sharply, "Find Lilith."

"Yes, my lord." They all said together. With a bow towards him, they disappeared in a flash of black. Lucifer leaned back into his throne and began breathing slowly, remembering his brother's words.

**"You are dying, brother. Your heir must be ready within one mortal year or Hell will diminish and demons will run rampant across Earth."**

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "You must be ready, my Felicity." Lucifer whispered. "You must be."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link of the Day: Baby Hellboy + Quote - https://45.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6t66rZcuX1qa7gyjo1_500.gif

“You can see?” Hellboy pressed his fingers lightly on Felicity’s cheeks and she threw her arms around him happily. Cerberus gave a happy bark and licked up Abe’s cheek. “Like through it’s eyes or…”

 

“No, I can see everything.” She took a step back, her eyes still nearly all white and cheeks flushed prettily. “And you’re harder than I thought!” 

 

A beat passed. Hellboy coughed. 

 

“I MEANT MUSCULAR!” Felicity buried her face in her hands. Abe snickered and pushed Cerberus away from him. “Ugh, what even is my life?” Felicity bemoaned. 

 

Hellboy grinned. “So you don’t mind...this?” He asked hesitantly. In response, Felicity threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Nah, Red. I don’t mind.” She replied. She released him and lifted her eyes up to beam at him. “So...can I have a piggyback ride?” 

 

“Sure.” Hellboy grinned. Without batting an eye, he tossed her on his back and started walking towards the meeting room with Abe and Cerberus trailing behind them. 

 

“Y’know, Hellboy,” Felicity’s mouth was right next to his ear. He could feel her warm breath, smell the tantalizing scent, nearly see her bright smile and sparkling eyes. “You aren’t scary.” 

 

“Don’t say that.” Hellboy quipped. “You’ll ruin my reputation.” 

 

Felicity smiled into his shoulder and let her blonde curls fall down her back sweetly. Her hands were small and gripped around his neck tightly. Of course, it didn’t hurt him. She wasn’t all that strong, even to him. 

 

Cerberus pounded his paws after them, still the size of a small bear. As they passed, agents gaped and gasped and looked horrified. Hellboy found he didn’t mind, not as long as he had Felicity clinging to him, depending on him. 

 

He liked Felicity. 

 

Fuck. He liked Felicity.

 

He liked her as a love interest, not as a friend. He wanted to be the one she crawled into bed with. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to love her. He wanted her to love him. And they hadn’t even been friends with each other for a year! What was happening?

 

A thought hit him just then. She would eventually leave, like Liz has done again and again. What would happen then? She’d forget about him. Marry some other human. Have human babies. 

 

Bitterness formed a smoky bubble around his brain. Hatred boiled up. Not just the thought of Felicity in another man’s arms but the thought of her leaving him. But then again, she’s the Devil’s daughter, he thought. They wouldn’t just let her go like Liz. 

 

“You’re quiet, Red.” Felicity chirped. He loved the sound of her voice. “C’mon, tell me what’s going on in that big head of yours.” 

 

At Hellboy’s tense frown, Abe stopped. “I forgot something. Go on ahead without me.” He said, discreetly (not so discreetly) winking at Hellboy.

 

“Ookay. That was weird.” Felicity said, scratching her head. 

 

“Are you going to leave once Manning clears you?” Hellboy asked abruptly. 

 

“Clears me?” Felicity repeated. “He’s not going to. My dad is literally Satan. Besides, I’m not gonna leave you behind. Or Abe. Not Abe. I, ah, I mean…” 

 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Hellboy chuckled softly. They stopped at a iron. Hellboy held her up with one arm and swung the door open with the other. “Duck.” She ducked obediantly when they stepped through. 

 

“Glad you two could join up.” The bald director glared at them before flicking his eyes downward. “What is THAT?!”

 

“My dog.” Felicity jumped off Hellboy’s back. “Cerberus.” The dog nuzzled her hand. “What’s going on?”

 

Mannings watched her warily. “Where’s Sapien?”

 

“Right here.” Abe popped into the doorway and everyone looked expectantly at Manning. He sighed and continued.

 

“A pack of vampires were found in Southern New York. They’re terrorizing people, killing humans, etc.” Manning said, watching Cerberus warily.  “Hellboy, Abraham Sapien, you’ll be going in. Miss Smoak will be staying inside the van with...whatever that is.” 

 

“Hellhound.” Abe said. “And, you can call me Abe, sir.” 

  
“I prefer not to.” Manning replied. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go!”


End file.
